Oscillator circuits vary greatly in complexity and current consumption. Typical examples of oscillator circuits are the Schmitt trigger oscillator and a timing circuit commercially available as an MC1555 from Motorola Inc. which utilizes a resistor-capacitor (RC) circuit. Known RC oscillator circuits do not always function properly over wide frequency ranges extending into the MHz range. Process, temperature and voltage variation are a few examples of sources of unstable operation at very high frequencies. Further, some oscillator circuits consume large quantities of current and have a slow self start-up. Other oscillator circuits may not be directly functional for low power supply voltages such as 1.8 volts, and some oscillators provide an output pulse of very narrow width.